


Henry Stickmin, Toppat Prince

by Foxflarechan



Series: Toppat Prince [2]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: But I wanted to try to do it, F/F, F/M, Gay Stickmen (Henry Stickmin), Have no clue how long this story will be either, Henry's Middle name is James, How Do I Tag, I have no clue what I am doing with this story, M/M, Multi, Other, Prequel is out!, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Sequel is out!, Toppat Clan Adopted Henry Stickmin, dunno why, henry is Reginald's and Right Hand man's son, so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxflarechan/pseuds/Foxflarechan
Summary: Henry Stickmin-Copperbottom, son of the Reginald Copperbottom, the leader of the Toppat clan, and his right-hand man. He disappeared six years ago after a large fight with his fathers, leaving no trace as both the Toppats and the governments sought to find him. Six years later, Henry Stickmin is called in to infiltrate the airship…Adopted Henry Stickmin!       Toppat Henry Stickmin!       Raised by Reginald and Right-hand man Henry Stickmin!
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Series: Toppat Prince [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977799
Comments: 224
Kudos: 540





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t believe you! You act like I can’t even take care of myself. All I want to do is go onto one heist, ONE! It can even be a supervised one, so you guys won’t have to even worry!” Henry yelled annoyed at Reginald and his right-hand man, Henry’s parents. All he wanted was to go on a heist, instead of being stuck on the ship while everyone else went out. He was eighteen and yet still hasn’t gone on a heist yet! Not even to just watch one happen!

“Henry, it’s still too dangerous. You’re just not ready.” Reginald told him, looking at Henry with a stern expression. Henry gritted his teeth.

“Dad. I am one of the top in every training session. I can sneak around without even being detected for days, can swipe something in front of someone’s face and they never notice, and can even shoot a man without missing while on the run. I am ready! You and Pops are just being too overprotective! Others are questioning why I haven’t even supervised a heist at least! Everyone else that has been raised on the ship has already started to go on solo heists my age!” Henry yelled angrily, hurt that they wouldn’t let him go. He was ready, why didn’t they believe in him?

“Henry. Don’t raise your voice.” Right hand said, frowning with crossed arms. 

Henry groaned in annoyance, ready to scream in frustration. “You’re both impossible! I hate you both so much sometimes!” He yelled, running out of the room and hopping into one of the vents, taking a shortcut to his room.

“Henry!” Reginald called after him, prepared to go after him, but his right hand stopped him, convincing him to let Henry calm down. 

That night, however, Henry was no longer on the airship.   


* * *

**six years later**   


Henry groaned as he rubbed his head, wondering what happened. The last he remembered was being in his cheap apartment, to save his money for when he finally got a better place, when someone grabbed him. 

That thought made Henry on alert, looking around confused as he tried to figure out where he was, and a way out if necessary. 

"Well well. Look who decided to finally wake up." A voice spoke, making Henry look up at the general in front of him. 

"You've been quite elusive but your skills make you quite the catch. You'll be perfect for the job." The general told him, making Henry blink confused. "We've been having issues with a group of thieves known as the Toppat gang. You know they're guilty, you just can't pin them down for any crimes. You'll be going on the airship to bring them down." The general told him, making Henry internally freak out at the thought. 

They want him to rob the Toppats. They want him to rob his parents. The same ones he hasn’t seen in six years. They wanted Henry’s help to bring down his family. 

Henry left that night six years ago. Snuck away with only a few belonging and hadn’t seen them since. He’s had a few close encounters, a few times where they were so close to dragging him back to his parents or his dads almost catching him. 

"-find a way to bring them down, and you'll be a free man." The general spoke, breaking Henry out of his thoughts as Henry stared at the airship, the one he grew up in. The one where Henry had some of his most precious memories. His gut twisted at the thought. 

"Hey uhh. How do you want me to bring you in?" The pilot, Charlie? Spoke, making Henry look at him, looking at the dorky looking pilot trying to look serious and wearing a large pair of red headphones. Henry blinked at the sight of him, before looking at the items they laid out for them. 

He could take the grapple and use it to get to the side door, then just get a USB from one of the military men on board and download some stuff on it that would satisfy them. 

He turned to the pilot, Charlie? and signed, hoping he understood.  _ “Just take me close to the side and I can use the grapple to get up and could use a USB to get the evidence downloaded from one of the computers.” _

Charlie stared at his hands, before nodding, grinning at the thief. “Course! Do you want to take the headset with you? I can help out and tell you where others are with it.” He told him, making Henry think for a second before nodding. 

So Henry took the earpiece, putting it on before grabbing the grappling hook. The general handed Henry a USB as Charlie flew closer to the side. With a careful aim of the gun, Henry shot the side of the airship, pulling himself to the walkway on the side. 

Henry pocketed the gun, going to the door and looking inside. If there was no one inside, he could just try the old password and slip into the room, download the files, and slip out. 

Seeing someone on the computer, Henry had no choice but to wait until he left the room. 

Henry sighed, leaning against the wall as he waited. He could see the helicopter out in the distance, waiting for him.

“Hey, uhm… I just realized that since you’re mute, you won’t actually reply to anything I say. We should’ve gotten you a camera to wear as well huh?” Charles's voice echoed in his ear as Henry chuckled lightly, watching the door quietly. “Man. Reallyyyyyy wish we thought of that. I even made sure to brush up on my sign language for this mission too!”

Henry made a noise of amusement, turning him down as he peeked into the doorway. It seemed like they were getting ready for a break. “After this mission do you want to hang out? Wait, you can’t answer. Ugh, this is so embarrassing now.” Charles continued to talk, making Henry shake his head smiling. This pilot sure was talkative. It was refreshing to listen to him. Maybe he would take his offer up to hang out. It would be nice to have a friend, though they would have to agree on work not getting in the way when they hung out. 

Henry slipped past Cuppa Joe, shutting the door behind him as he went to the computer, he reached down, inserting the USB to the computer before quickly copying files over to it, including the ones he knew were there to deliver deadly viruses to whoever copied them and destroy their whole hard drive. They were unnoticeable until too late and the files couldn’t be recovered. Yes, Henry knew how to spot them and disable them easily, but he didn’t want the government to touch his family. 

“Henry, that guy outside seems to be about to go in, you’re gonna have to go the long way to get out from the looks of it.” Charles's voice popped up as Henry finished, making him look at the door before diving into the vent.

Henry smiled, seeing little scratch marks and carvings he had done to the inside of the vents when he was little when he would be in the vents all the time. No one knew them better than he did, and they helped Henry realized the signs of a good/bad vent to go through. 

Sliding through them, he looked into the vault to see a large Ruby, making Henry blink in surprise. He really wanted it but knew it was risky. 

Henry sighed, tapping the mic to try and get Charles attention as he landed, the vent breaking and flinging him over. “Yeah? Want me to check the area?” Charles asked, making Henry make a noise of confirmation. 

“Hmm… in the cells in front of you, there doesn’t seem to be anyone guarding, but someone in the cell. Don’t ask how I can tell I don’t even know. No one is in the vault which is the next room. Behind you, in the archives, there is a Toppat. It seems like your best bet is to go forward.” Charles continued, making Henry groan lightly. 

He knew there was a sensor on the door in the front of the vault that would go off as soon as he passed through, but he didn’t know who was behind him. Not to mention they could let someone know he was on board before he had a chance to knock them out, blowing his cover.

Henry sighed, thinking it through before finally going behind him. He had an easier chance getting out that way, as the vault was heading towards the front of the airship. 

He crept inside, looking around the archives, marveling at how neat everything was inside now. It used to be a mess at times. A Toppat sat at the table, looking over some documents. Henry crept up to them quietly, before taking out a fake spider, hanging it above their head.

“Oh hello, mister spider.” The Toppat said smiling. Henry rolled his eyes before smacking him hard against the head, knocking him out. 

Henry was quick to hop into the vents in the next room, gritting his teeth as he realized that it was one that had electricity going through it. Why did they have this anyways?   
“Hey uh, I’ll reroute the power for you. The next room is storage and it has two people inside.” Charlie told him, rerouting the power. Henry quickly ran across, but couldn’t hold back the wince at the loud ‘Nooooo!’ nearby, having a feeling it was from the photo room. 

Henry ran to the storage room, hitting the button to open the door, and ducked to hide, seeing the two Toppats look around in confusion at the door opening. One took out his walkie, “Hey uhh boss? I think the door is messed up back here, it just opened on its own.” He said.

Henry winced, seeing Charlie’s helicopter fly up. Henry was quick to take out the force gun the head mic had, aiming it to the floor once close enough and jumping onto the copter. 

Just as he landed, Henry saw one of his dads, Right Hand Man, walk through the door, making Henry wince as he was quick to hide, hoping he didn’t see him. 

The way back to the government base was long, and Henry couldn’t get rid of the guilt he felt from doing this. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I said once a week, but like... I want to post this more so here you go. Who knows the actual update schedule.

Henry sighed, leaning back against the bar with a drink in his hand. It was a small pub and the bartender he knew well. Jack Daniel was an amazing bartender and luckily, while he didn’t understand sign language, could understand Henry’s pointing and gestures, having to deal with drunks all the time after all. 

He had gotten some info from someone on the ship. While RHM didn’t see him, they had apparently started to increase their efforts to find him. Something about having a plan to go into space. Henry was excited about the idea but nervous about seeing his dads again.

“Henry!” Charles called out, making Henry break out of his thoughts and look towards the voice, seeing the dorky pilot smiling at him as he sat beside him. “Glad we could finally hang out, this place is nice I can see why you like it.” Charles continued smiling. 

Henry smiled and nodded, motioning to Jack. 

Jack strode over and grin. “So Henry, finally got a friend with ya this time? He knows the rules of the place?” He asked, making Charlie blink curiously. 

“Rules? What rules?” Charlie asked curiously, making Jack sigh light-heartedly. 

“Well, we have simply a simple rule of this place. Anything you hear or anyone you see doesn’t get out. So if you see a wanted criminal, you better not tell anyone. This is a place to get drunk and have a good time.” Jack explained. Henry bit his lip, wondering if Charlie would agree. Maybe he shouldn’t have taken him here first-.

“Alright. I understand that.” Charlie agreed with a grin on his face, making Henry blink in surprise as Jack chuckled. 

“Good, now let me serve you up something to drink,” Jack told him. Henry grinned at Charlie who looked at him with a smile.

“What? I kinda figured it was a place like that when you texted and said you had been going here for a long time. I’m pretty good at keeping secrets so it’s not hard to keep this a secret too.” Charlie answered him with a grin, making Henry chuckle. 

_ “Good to know that I can have you keep a secret then,”  _ Henry replied, grinning as Charlie nodded with a large smile, taking a sip of whatever Jake had brought him. 

“Yep! I’m the best secret keeper ever!” 

* * *

Henry leaned against the wall to the side of the building, waiting for Sven to arrive.

Out of everyone he knew on the ship, Sven was the only one he kept contact with throughout the years. He was his inside man in a way, letting him know what was going on around the ship and if he needed to move around again so he wasn’t found.

Henry sighed, wondering if he should see his dads soon. It had been six years. He felt embarrassed though about why he left, even if it was justified slightly. Henry had just been so tired of feeling caged up. They acted like he was going to break if he went out. Now, look at Henry. Several solo heists completed, broke himself out of jail, living comfortably, and even got the government off him and the Toppats for a while. 

Henry looked up to see Sven walking up to him. “Heya Henry,” Sven said with a smile. “How have you been?”

Henry shrugged a little, glad to see his childhood friend again.  _ “Good. How is everything at home? They never found out it was me who was on board right?”  _ Henry asked quickly, nervous about those he knew finding out. 

Sven shook his head. “No, they don’t think it’s you, not even close. The Boss and Right-hand man are both doing well, they miss you a lot still even if they don’t show it. I and the rest of the crew are doing good. Though, I have to ask. You and a military pilot? Kinda scandalous don’t you think, Toppat prince?” Sven asked, grinning a little at Henry’s reddening cheeks. 

_ “I’m not with Charles! We’re just friends!”  _ Henry signed frantically, his face reddening more the second while Sven laughed. 

“So his name is Charles? Well, if he makes you happy Henry then I support it, though do realize your dads are going to freak if they find out you like a military man. One that is constantly bothering us as well. I think Right was talking about trying to get him to join because of his skills.” Sven told him, grinning as he dodged a hit from Henry as the mute swung at his head in embarrassment. 

Charles? A Toppat? Henry couldn’t see it.

“Keep it up and I’ll beat your ass,” Henry told him, his voice rough from misuse as his throat stung in pain. Henry missed talking sometimes, people looked down on him at times for being a mute. But he didn’t really want to deal with the pain of talking. He still needed to go back to the doctor about it actually. Oops.

Sven chuckled, stuffing his top hat into his bag. “Come on, while we catch up I’ll buy lunch. No one recognizes me without the hat on anyways and you’re a pardoned man right?” Sven said, making Henry snort before nodding, following his friend to a restaurant nearby. 

_ “You do look like a different person without it. But you still look like an idiot either way.”  _ Henry joked with a grin, dodging the smack heading towards his head as he laughed.

“Hey! You jerk! See if I buy you lunch anymore!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next are kinda to show what happens in between Henry boarding the airship and going to the Wall. He's childhood friends with Sven as well, who keeps him updated about what happens on the airship.
> 
> In other news, I think the next chapter will be on Tuesday, but when I actually finish writing the story I might start updating this even faster, which right now I think I am coming up on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! The next chapter will be thursday or friday!

Henry looked at the palace, smirking to himself. 

He had heard that the Queen’s rainbow diamond set was here, and he wanted it. It would be a good part of his collection if he managed to grab them.

The problem now was getting in. Henry could **go through the vents, go on the roof** , or  **go through the back door.**

Henry finally decided to go through the vents. It seemed like the easiest way after all. Carefully, he took the covering off of the vent, slipping inside. He crawled through quietly, making his way to the room where the jewels were held. 

A sudden creaking below Henry had him wince as he fell through, right into a room infested with guards. 

**FAIL:** _ Seems smart, Problem that those vents aren’t very sturdy. fatty. _

Henry groaned, of course, it was going to happen like this. Maybe the roof would be better. Henry took a rope out of his bag, a hook being attached at the end, before swinging it up towards the roof. Once it was hooked securely, Henry started to climb. Making his way up.

Only to get shot as soon as he reached the top by one of the guards who had seen the hook.

**FAIL:** _ What? They have guards EVERYWHERE. _

It would be the last option, of course, he didn’t get breaks after all. Henry waited for the guards to switch, watching from a nearby tree. He luckily didn’t have to wait long, as the two guards started to walk in, making Henry silently jump down and follow them, slipping inside and off to a closet nearby. 

Henry sighed in relief as he got in, glancing out to the hallway filled with guards. He had to think. Should he try to  **run through, sneak through the vents,** or try to  **blend in** ?

Henry hopped into a vent, hoping it would work this time, before carefully crawling through them over the hallway, knowing the next room would hold the jewels.

A creak below him had Henry’s eyes widening, as he fell through the vents and onto a guard, guns pointed at him.

**FAIL:** _ Told you they weren’t sturdy. So stop trying. _

Henry had nothing to lose trying to blend in; he grabbed a hat from the closet, slipping it on his head before walking down the hallway. A few guards glanced at him but otherwise ignored him as Henry walked through, getting outside the room and crouching down. 

There were two guards right beside the jewels, making Henry frown as he thought of a way to get by them without getting caught. Finally deciding to sneak through, he snuck behind the guards, snatching the jewelry set quietly. A loud alarm sounded, making the guards jump before looking at Henry, who was making a quick getaway. “Hey! Stop!” One yelled as they started chasing and shooting at him. 

Henry had three options as he continuously dodged the bullets. He could  **outrun the guards, slip into a room,** or **jump into the vents.**

Before Henry could think of a plan. He fell over dead as a bullet hit him in the head, having not thought of a plan in time.

**FAIL:** _ You’ve been hit by. You’ve been struck by. A bullet. _

Henry groaned as he tried to outrun the guards, but only ended up shot down and killed.

**FAIL:** _ You aren’t faster than a bullet Henry! _

Taking a chance with the vents again, Henry hopped into an open vent, crawling through quickly to the outside world. 

He hoped that the vent would hold his weight, crawling to the outside vent and knocking off the cover, where Henry hopped on his scooter quickly and drove off, grinning at the successful heist. Finally, things were going his way. 

* * *

Meanwhile at the Toppat airship

* * *

“What do you mean another thief already stole the Queen’s jewels?” Reginald asked calmly, his annoyance growing as Toppats argued around him at the meeting table. 

“They got a picture of him, apparently this guy is also the same person who stole Tunisian diamond from another museum. This guy has managed to steal several other things before us in the past as well. He’s extremely skilled, we have to give him that.” One Toppat spoke, bringing up the video of Henry driving off on his scooter with a triumphant grin.

Sven, who was also had been apart of the meeting, facepalmed at Henry getting seen like that. ‘That idiot.’ He thought, knowing he needed to tell him about this as soon as possible. Though, he honestly wanted Henry to come back to the Toppats already. He missed having him around and definitely didn’t like being the next in line after Reginald and Right-hand man, since that was Henry’s spot. 

“Henry!” Reginald spoke, surprised at the sight of his son. “Men, find out everything you can about him and where he is hiding out. Do NOT lose sight of him. He is to be brought here at all costs, do you hear me? Unharmed!” He commanded, Right-hand man, having already left the room to start tracking down Henry. 

The Toppats who recognized Henry, even after six years, nodded and quickly headed out of the room, going to find Henry’s whereabouts. 

Some of the newer ones blink curiously. “Sir, who is he?” One asked, looking at Reginald.

“My son. Now go!” Reginald told him, the members nodding quickly and running off. 

* * *

“Henry you idiot, you were seen! Boss is pressing the search for you! I can’t even leave the ship right now because of everything!” Sven yelled into the phone, making Henry wince slightly as he listened to him yell. Henry currently was packing up his small apartment, shoving everything into a small pocket dimension device he had. “You should’ve been more careful. You have been for years and now you’re suddenly seen? The government could see that too if they had spies you know?” Sven continued.

“Sorry. Fucked up.” Henry called back, holding back a wince as he finished packing up everything, having already turned in the key. He had been here for the longest so far but didn’t mind leaving it. 

“You’re usually more careful. I gotta go. Be careful and if you aren’t planning on coming back, then stay hidden for a while.” Sven told him before hanging up. Henry sighed, putting his phone away before shoving the pocket dimension device in a hidden pocket on the inside of his shirt.

Henry planned to go to his hidden vault for a while before moving somewhere again. He needed to lay low before he was caught. Though he was tempted to just give himself up so he could see his dads again, Henry knew that they probably wouldn’t let him out of their sight any time soon if he did. 

He looked at his phone as he quietly left the house, getting a text from Charlie.  “Hey! Want to meet up at that bar like usual? I have the night off. :)” Charlie texted, making Henry smile softly before debating it.

He honestly shouldn’t, especially since they were close to finding him. Henry also really wanted to, however, enjoying the pilot’s company. 

Making a decision, Henry sighed, texting back.  “Sure. I can be there in twenty.” Henry slipped his phone into his pocket, heading down the road to his scooter, he could be there in fifteen actually and get a drink to calm his anxiousness as well. 

* * *

“So you gotta go into hiding because the Toppats are after you?” Charles asked, the two of them sitting at the bar. Henry nodded, having not gone into the reason as to why just saying they found his abilities impressive. “Wow. You have zero luck. We’ve been trying to figure out who was the guy who stole the Queen’s rainbow diamond set since there wasn’t any evidence on the guy.” Charles sent a look at Henry who smiled innocently. “There is also apparently The Wall, who are after you and won’t accept your pardon, so we’ve trying to get that process done. It’s been a whole mess lately.” Charles finished with a sigh.

Henry settled a hand on his shoulder, smiling at Charlie reassuringly, who smiled back.  _ “Well. At least you shouldn’t have to worry much about The Wall anymore. They shouldn’t be able to find me where I plan to hideout. At least I hope not, there’s too many valuables there, and tracking devices stop working several miles out. The only thing that does work there is my scooter.”  _ Reassured Henry. Charlie blinked, curious as he watched Henry sign at him.

“Secret vault? How did you make it so the only thing that works is your scooter? I have so many questions.” Charlie asked in wonder, making Henry smirk and chuckle.

_ “I’ll show you the place someday okay? Until then it’s a secret. Though I wouldn’t mind showing you my scooter. I did just add boosters to it.”  _ Henry finished with a large grin, making Charlie grin back.

“Really?! Let’s go! Your scooter is awesome!” Charlie answered excitedly, making Henry smile brightly before paying Jack, grabbing Charlie and dragging him out of the bar and to his scooter. Henry was glad he decided to be friends with Charles. It was definitely one of his better decisions.

A man in the corner looked up at the two leaving, leaving soon after them and taking out a phone and calling his boss. “Boss. I got some info on Henry, and you wouldn’t believe what I saw even if you saw it yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried doing fails with the heist and the plot starts to thicken a little here. Who was that watching them at the bar and disobeying the bar's rules? Who knows!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We are at the wall! The next chapter is Saturday!

Henry winced as he started to wake up. The last thing he remembered was driving to the vault on his scooter when attacked. He sent his scooter with his stuff to his vault, having it on autopilot mode. It should be there so it’s fine. Where was he though?   
Ahh, you’re awake Henry. Welcome, to the wall.” A voice spoke, making Henry look up at the warden. 

Henry listened to the man drone on about how the most notorious criminals were kept here as Henry thought of a way to escape. He didn’t think he would get caught going to the vault. Did they know where it was? He doubted it, the road was pretty far away from it. He had still been two days out after all. Fuck, Henry hoped that his dads didn’t find out. 

“Grigori, take him.” The warden spoke and a man came out of the shadow and took Henry. 

Henry was then dragged down the halls to a holding room, where a red-headed girl with cuffs similar to his sat looking sullen. 

“You. Stay here til cell found.” Grigori told him before going and guarding the door. Henry rolled his eyes before looking up, seeing a hatch before looking at the girl. Maybe they could break out together. 

“Pssh.” Henry tried, to get her attention. The girl looked up at him, making Henry nudge his head towards the hatch. 

She nodded, helping Henry up. Henry was quick to hook his feet on the pipe, opening the hatch and swinging his body in. Inside the vent, Henry found a rock where he broke off the cuffs before helping her up. 

“Thanks. I’m Ellie.” Ellie told him, making Henry nod. 

_ “Henry. Do you understand sign?”  _ Henry signed at her, watching as she watched his hands before looking at him, realization seems to dawn on her before she nods.

The two of them slipped through the vents, coming up on a storage room where two guards stood talking about some game. The two of them quickly knocked them out before running down the hallway of cells to the door.

“Here,” Ellie said, lifting Henry with the force, choking him in the process, before dropping him down on the top of the room controlling the doors. Henry took a breath of air before giving her a thumbs up, hopping into the room, and flipping the switch.

Not only did it open the front door, however, but also all of the prison cell doors. The two looked at each other before rushing out, hopping into an empty elevator, and getting to the top quickly. 

“Come on Henry!” Ellie told him, the two of them running and hopping on a motorcycle. 

Henry yelped in surprise as the warden knocked him off as Ellie drove the bike off, leaving him struggling against the warden.

“There hasn’t been an incident in fifty years. But on the day you show up this happens. I-” The warden was cut off by a stop sign to the face by Ellie, knocking him off to the side.

“Come on!” Ellie yelled, helping him on the bike before ramping up and over the wall, driving down the road as the two drove their way to freedom. 

* * *

Henry sat at his usual seat at the bar, Ellie sitting beside him. 

“Henry, I haven't seen you for a month and you come back with a girl. Break up with pilot boy or something?” Jack joked, serving the two of them. Henry flipped him off while Ellie giggled at him.

“Who’s he talking about?” Ellie asked with a smile.

_ “My friend Charles, he’s a military pilot but he’s pretty cool. He doesn’t mind my criminal background at least. Charlie is awesome.”  _ Henry told her. 

“Whoa, he sounds pretty cool,” Ellie answered, smiling. Henry shrugged with a smile, sipping his drink as he texted Charles, letting him know he was at the usual bar and wanted to know if he could stop by, as he had made a new friend he thought Charlie would enjoy. Henry could see the two get along. Their personalities seem to match well after all. Hell, the thought of the two dating eventually wouldn’t seem that far fetched. 

A pang went through Henry’s heart as he thought of it. He didn’t know why, but the thought of Charles in a relationship seemed to bug him, a lot. Henry was confused by it. Then again, Henry knew he was very much bisexual. Had he started to gain feelings for Charles? He didn’t know the answer to that one. 

“Henry? You’re zoning out there are you alright?” Ellie asked, making Henry snap out of his thoughts and nods, smiling at her. He could figure that stuff out later

_ “Sorry. Was just thinking of something. I texted my friend Charlie to see if he would show up. I think the two of you would get along. He’s a military pilot, but he’s cool, and doesn’t actually mind too much that I’m a thief, actually sometimes helping me stay under military radar about it.”  _ Henry told her, making Ellie blink in surprise. 

“Whoa. That’s pretty cool. Great friend you got there can’t wait to meet him.” Ellie replied, smiling at him as Henry nodded smiling. 

Henry’s phone went off and he looked at it, before blinking repeatedly, freezing up from the text from Sven. “What’s wrong Henry?” Ellie asked, noticing the sudden shift. 

“Charles has been kidnapped by the Toppat clan,” Henry told her, throat going dry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, kinda rushed. I wanted to start getting into the first major plot thing though in the story and that just happens to be with the Toppats kidnapping Charles! In other news, I had just finished writing chapter ten before posting this. I think from there, I might hit the fifthteen chapter marker? Who knows? It's going to be close.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry if this chapter looks weird! Our internet is out so I'm using the wifi on my phone to post this! When the internet comes back on I'll fix any mistakes!
> 
> Next chapter will be out monday though!

Henry arrived at his vault with Ellie, Sven planning on meeting them at the rocket, where Charles was currently kept. He looked around the vault, wondering what he should take with him to save Charles. 

The teleporter? Sure. His scooter? Definitely. Henry went through his gadgets as he figured out the best way to save Charles. 

“So, Why did the Toppats kidnap your friend? Are you important to them or something or does it have to do with his job in the government?” Ellie asked, helping him pack away things for the mission. 

Henry debated on telling her. On telling her that he was the Toppat Boss’s son. He hadn’t known her for long. Henry felt like he could trust her. Despite not knowing her for very long, breaking out of the wall together could build a lot of trust, especially as she hit the warden with a stop sign for him. 

_“My dads are… the leader of the Toppat clan and his right-hand man. We had an argument about six and a half years ago. I disappeared and they’ve been looking for me ever since. Recently when I stole the Queen’s jewels, they caught me on camera and started getting closer to finding me. I was going to go into hiding but wanted to see Charlie before I left since I didn’t want to worry. I’m guessing someone saw me with him…”_ Henry trailed off, frowning softly. It was his fault that Charlie was kidnapped and he was determined to save him. If that meant that he would have to reveal himself to his dads and have to deal with Charlie possibly hating him, so be it. Henry valued Charles more than the guy knew. 

Ellie put a hand on Henry’s shoulder, making him look at her as she smiled at him. “We’ll get Charles back from your dads. Now don’t blame yourself. I wanna use that force gun though at least once too.” Ellie joked towards the end, picking up the gun and grinning at him. Henry smiled, following her. 

They’ll get Charles back for sure.

* * *

The two escapists arrived at the jungle base, looking around at the multiple Toppats moving around the base, working, and going about their daily lives. 

Henry sent a text to Sven, wondering how they would be able to get in. _“I’m hoping my friend Sven can get us in. He is dating the guy in charge of cameras and surveillance after all.”_ Henry told her, making her blink.

“Is that the Sven guy that called you?” She asked him curiously, making him nod.

“Yes, it is. Henry you idiot stop telling people about me and Burt. We still get teased about you setting us up.” Sven said, coming up to the two of them as Henry grinned at him, Ellie giggling beside him. Sven sighed before holding his hand out to Ellie. “Hello. I’m Sven Svensson. I’m this reckless idiot’s childhood friend as well.” He introduced himself. 

Ellie smiled, taking his hand. “Ellie Rose. Broke out of the wall with Henry.” Ellie introduced back. Sven’s eyes widened slightly before rounding to Henry, who winced slightly.

“The wall?! You never told me about that?! What the fuck Henry?!” Sven yelled. Henry was glad that they were far enough away fro Sven’s yells to be heard.

 _“Didn’t come up? Come on Sven I wasn’t even in there for a full day!”_ Henry replied sheepishly, smiling innocently at Sven. 

The Toppat sighed, pinching his nose to try and stop the rising headache. “I’m going to kill you myself one day. Now come on you two, the path will be cleared for only five minutes, so we need to hurry.” Sven told them, leading the way. The two quickly followed behind him.

Sven led them through a path to the doors, leading them inside. They didn’t encounter a single Toppat, which meant luck was on their side for now.

“Once you two are inside, I can’t help you anymore. The main cabin where your fathers are at is on the top floor and the cells are right below them, which means that you will be going through a lot of Toppats if you are caught. Henry, you especially are on a ‘capture on sight’ list.” Sven explained to the two, looking at them as they get to the door. Henry and Ellie nod in understanding. “Burt won’t tell them that you’re on the ship, but try to stay out of the cameras sight anyways to make his job easier. Also, he wants to talk to you soon Henry. He wouldn’t tell me why either.”  
Sven looked a little sullen at the idea, making Henry chuckle and nod, him and Ellie walking inside and slipping past a few Toppats. 

The best part was that when the Toppats built something, they built it making sure they had more than enough space. Meaning that there were several places they could go through and never be seen. 

Henry couldn’t help but feel on edge. Even though the spaceship was much bigger than the airship, something felt off. There shouldn’t be this many empty areas. Henry frowned, stopping to look around. 

“Henry? What’s wrong?” Ellie asked quietly, looking back at him. 

_“We need to find a place out of sight. I feel like we are walking into a trap.”_ Henry signed to her, motioning her into an empty side room, out of the way of cameras before slipping into the vents where Ellie followed him soon after. 

“A trap? Did your buddy betray us?” Ellie asked after following him inside. Henry frowned, crawling through the vents before stopping at an opening to see several Toppats watching the hallway they had just been in. 

_“I don’t think so. I think they just assumed I would come as soon as possible. Sven is really bad at hiding stuff from me. He has a twitch in his hand whenever he lies and I and Burt are the only ones that have ever noticed it.”_ Henry explained to her. _“I had a bad feeling when I saw the hallways and rooms were too empty to be normal. I think we were being watched as well maybe, not sure. They know my go-to is the vents so we need to find a place to get out as soon as possible before we drop into a trap.”_

Ellie frowned before nodding, the two of them crawling through the vents before finding a room that was filled with Toppats discussing strategy. Henry handed Ellie some heavy-duty glue, coating his hands in it before sticking to the ceiling of the room, waiting for her to follow before closing the vent quietly.

The two made their way over the Toppats, making sure to stay quiet to not attract attention. Once they got to the doorway, the two quietly hopped down, slipping into the next room quickly to not get caught. 

Henry looked over the map he had snatched from a new recruit, finding the quickest way to travel to the cells, heading up. Ellie followed shortly behind him as Henry reached into his pocket dimension and handed her a stun gun. _“I don’t want to kill anyone here. But that should help when there’s trouble.”_ Henry told her, checking the corner. Two guards in front of the cells. Hmm. There would likely be one inside and Henry did not doubt that they also had a sensor specifically set to go off if he came by. 

Henry debated his choices before taking out blow darts, breathing in deeply before shooting two, hitting each guard with one. 

Once the two were out, Henry sprayed something, making sure there were no lasers before heading to the door, opening it, seeing no guards inside, and the keys hanging up on the wall by the door. 

Charles sat in his cell, relaxing on the bed bored as he heard the door open, looking up as his face brightens. “Henry!” He cried out happily as Henry smiled, unlocking the door. 

_“Hey Charles, heard you needed a break from Toppat jail.”_ Henry joked, yelping when Charlie suddenly tackled him. Ellie watched the two with a smug smirk on her face and a snicker. 

Charles hugged him tightly, making Henry blush hard as the pilot looked at him smiling brightly, making Henry’s heart skip a beat. “Henry! I missed you!” Charles told him. “I didn’t see you for a month and then I get kidnapped by the Toppats asking questions about you. You really did give them the slip huh?” 

Henry chuckled, hugging back happily, glad that Charles was alright. _“Yeah, must-have. They didn’t hurt you did they?”_ Henry asked, looking him over as the two got up. 

“Nope! The worst they did was throw me in this cell and yell in frustration when I couldn’t answer some stuff. Though a few questions were strange.” Charlie finished, thinking curiously.

Henry could only guess what they asked him. 

“Uhh Henry, not wanting to ruin your reunion, but the guards are starting to wake up.” Ellie piped up, making the two look at her and then at the guards that were starting to move. 

Henry was quick to drag them through the other set of doors, running through the halls as alarms went off, hopping into an elevator and smashing a button without looking as Toppats started to storm the halls at the sound of an intruder. 

The three stayed in the elevator nervously. Henry leaned against the wall, knowing that their cover was blown. 

The elevator doors opened and the three hurried out. “Welcome home Henry, it’s been a while son,” Reginald spoke, standing in front of them with a hand on his hip, while Right Hand Man stood beside him with his arms crossed.

Dread filled Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry's been caught by his dads~ wonder how charles is feeling about this?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Since I am starting to get towards the end writing-wise, I am currently writing chapter 13 when this comes out, I am going to start making the chapters come out every other day! So the next update is going to be Wednesday!

Fuck. 

That was the only thing that went through Henry’s mind as he stared at his parents for the first time in seven years. He glanced at Charles, who just seemed confused and on edge while Ellie gripped the stun gun tightly, ready to fire if needed. 

Henry sighed, knowing they won’t be able to get away now. His dads were nothing if not persistent. They would have the three of them captured within an hour if Henry was lucky. 

_“Hi, Dad. Hi, Pops. Fancy seeing you two here, especially since you kidnapped and imprisoned my friend.”_ Henry signed, looking at the two of them. Both of them frowned as if wondering why he wasn’t speaking. 

“Uhm Henry… What’s going on?” Charles whispered, looking at him frowning slightly. 

Henry sighed, really wishing this didn’t have to be the way he told Charlie. _“Long story short. They adopted me when I was one, one big fight when I was eighteen and I ran away. I’m so sorry Charlie. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. Though, you knowing will be putting you in danger.”_ Henry told him, worried that Charlie would hate him. He didn’t think he would be able to live with himself if his relationship with Charles got ruined like this. 

Charles stared at him for a moment silently, making Henry increasingly nervous as he turned to his dads, knowing he would have to deal with them.

“Henry. I think we need to have a long talk. First off, about the fact you ran away from home!” Reginald yelled at the end, making Right grab his shoulder gently. 

_“You should have let me go on a heist like everyone else. I easily outsmart most of the other Toppats and you two knew this.”_ Henry signed, rolling his eyes, glancing at Charles, wondering if he would say anything soon. The pilot seemed deep in thought, making Henry more nervous.

“Why aren’t you speaking?” Right asked him, looking at Henry with a frown.

Henry sighed. “I-its painful to do?” Henry said softly, Ellie and Charles both looking at him in surprise. “I did get shot in the throat after all.”

Reginald was on him in a moment, pulling down Henry’s turtleneck to see a faded scar on his neck. Henry heard him take in a sharp intake of air as Ellie gasped softly. Was it that bad?

“Oh Hen…” Reginald said softly, frowning while looking at him. RHM's frown went a little less strict as he stared at the scar. This reminded Henry of why he wore the turtleneck in the first place. Everyone always stared at it.

Henry smiled back at him. _“I just need to get surgery and I should be fine. Just running away from the government and you guys haven't left me with much time to visit the doc.”_ Henry signed to him, pulling back up his shirt so the scar was hidden. Charles was looking at him in shock and worry. Ellie's face was blank, but Henry could tell she seemed worried as well, even though they barely knew each other. 'Oh, this was going wonderfully,' Henry thought sarcastically.

Right sighed, putting a hand on his face while looking at them. “This is gonna be a long conversation I can tell. I’ll get the meeting room ready. You three. Stay. Reg. Come on and help me before you suffocate him.” Right spoke, dragging Reginald out of the room as the three stood there. 

“So. Your dads are pretty cool Henry.” Ellie spoke, looking at Henry and smiling.

Henry nods, smiling back before looking at Charles, who was being unnaturally quiet. “Charles?” Henry called softly.

“Don’t speak if it hurts Henry,” Charles told him with a slight frown. “I can’t believe that those two are your dads but at the same time, it makes sense. You picked up on some of their mannerisms. You hold yourself the same way as Reginald and your shooting style is the same as the right-hand man as if you had learned from him. There are also other things that I never actually noticed that you picked up from them that I've learned over the years about them." Charles told him. "I know that although you were raised by them, and are a thief. You're still my best friend and while I wished you told me sooner, I can understand why you didn't." He finished. 

Henry blinked, genuinely surprised by Charles's answer. Henry smiled, hugging the pilot tightly. "Thank you… I didn't want to lose you." Henry whispered, hugging the pilot tightly. 

Charles hugged back smiling. "No problem! Now stop talking before you hurt yourself more." Charles chastised Henry, making Henry grin. He didn't want to talk anymore anyway for a while. His throat was throbbing in pain right now. 

Ellie cleared her throat, making the two look at her. "If you lovebirds are done." She said, making them both blush lightly. "Nice to meet you, Charles, I'm Ellie. Henry and I broke out of the wall together." 

Charles smiled brightly. "Hi! And the wall? You're pardoned why were you there?" Charles asked, looking at Henry who shrugged. 

_"Warden was crazy. Hell if I know."_ He told them. 

Ellie nodded in agreement. “Yeah. He was obsessed with Henry. It felt so nice to hit him in the face with the stop sign though.” Ellie told them, grinning as the two smiled. 

“Well, I’ll tell the chief about what the warden did next time I see him. Whenever… that is.” Charles said, trailing a little at the end. 

Henry sweatdropped. _“Sorry. I’ll pay for drinks next time we go out?”_ Henry offered, making Charles grin. 

“I’m holding you to that Hen,” Charles replied, making Henry chuckle. 

Right came back into the room at this time, looking at the three. “Alright, you three. Follow me and Henry, you will be explaining everything that has happened to you in detail young man.” He told them, making Henry nod sheepishly. 

_“Nice to see you too Pops. Nice to see you worried about me.”_ Henry joked, making RHM glare at him unamused. 

“You’re lucky you’re too old to ground, and even then you’re pushing it. Reg is already planning on it anyways.” He told Henry, leading them to the meeting room, making Ellie and Charles snicker while Henry smiled. 

He missed them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! Henry finally sees his dads again after six years and Charles finds out about Henry's family! What will happen? Who knows!
> 
> Also, I am kinda planning on another Henry Stickmin story after this one, which I will say more about next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I dunno if I am going to do the next chapter tomorrow or the day after, depends on how I feel I suppose. I do have the whole story finished at this point though!

“Henryyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Show us around!” Charles whined, the three of them in Henry’s old room. The Toppats still lived mostly on the airship until the rocket was fully complete and Henry wasn’t allowed out for a while to make up for the fact he disappeared. Charles was there because he was a captive, but he was allowed to stay with Henry because he was friends with him. Ellie was there just to hang out, the Toppats not really caring about her, though she was debating on joining them, she preferred to stay with Henry for now. 

“Yeah Henry! Show us around. Let us meet your friends. The secret spots. All that jazz.” Ellie continued, grinning at Henry as the mute rolled his eyes. 

_ “Fine. Only because if I don’t, you two will get lost. This place is a maze even for the members.”  _ Henry agreed, getting up and opening the door, the two following quickly behind him. 

“So, other than that Sven guy, who else did you hang out with?” Ellie asked curiously.

_ “Ehh, mainly spent time with Sven and Burt when he joined when we were around sixteen. Wanna meet him? He’s a bit monotone sometimes but he’s cool. He kinda acts like a lot calmer version of Charles sometimes.”  _ Henry told them. 

“Oh, the dude you set Sven up with? Sure thing!” Ellie replied, grinning. Charles nodded happily before pouting, realizing what Henry said.

“Sure! And I can be calm! I can’t help you can’t handle my energy! I need to move around and spread my wings!” Charles defended himself, making the other two laugh.

_ “I’ll show you the training area later okay?”  _ Henry offered, making Charles grin happily.

Henry led them through the halls, twisting and turning before smirking when they get to the door to communications, knocking to the beat of the Toppat’s theme song before going inside. 

“What do you want Henry?” Burt said before turning to the three with a small smile. Henry grinned, glad to see the headphone-wearing Toppat again.

_ “Boredom and showing these two around. When you popping the question to Sven?”  _ Henry shot back, watching the normally calm Toppat blush.

“Next week, now stop being annoying because Sven will threaten to ban you from the wedding. You’ve stressed him enough over the years.” Burt said with an eye roll, looking at the other two following the Toppat prince. “Nice headphones.”   
“Thanks! Yours are cool too. I’m Charles!” Charles replied grinning.

“Burt Curtis. I’ve heard about you from Sven. Henry’s pilot friend from the government right?” Burt asked, earning a nod from Charles as he looked at Henry. 

“You told your friends about me?” Charlie asked, making Henry blush slightly, seeing the grins from the other occupants in the room.

_ “Yeah. Sven would have killed me if I didn’t tell him. The worrywart.”  _ Henry admitted embarrassed. He was so getting Burt back later. 

Ellie snorted. “I’m Ellie, Henry’s escapist buddy. Got any embarrassing stories about Henry when he was younger?” Ellie asked, grinning.

Burt chuckled. “I do, but Sven has more along with his dads. I think Sven is actually helping Right-hand man in the training room right now.” Burt told her, making both Ellie and Charles grin before running out. 

“Come on Henry!” Ellie and Charles both called, at the end of the hallway already.

Henry groaned, looking at Burt.  _ “I guess I’ll see you later than Burt,”  _ Henry told him, starting to head out.

“See you, Henry. Also, hurry up and ask the pilot out, or Sven and I will get involved.” Burt told him, making Henry blush brightly and run out of the room, ignoring Burt’s laughter that followed as he caught up to the two. 

He was definitely getting Burt back later. Maybe he’ll get him and Sven something as an engagement present.

* * *

Henry led the two into the training room, seeing RHM and Sven together talking about something. They were quick to notice the three, Right motioning them over. “What are you doing Henry?”

_ “Well, boredom is a thing.”  _ Henry sassed, earning a sigh from Right as he glared at his son.

“Well. If you’re so bored, how about you help train the newcomers?” Right asked, making Henry grin.

_ “Can’t. There’s too much yelling involve and Dad will kill us both if I permanently ruin my throat.”  _ Henry shot back, making RHM sigh as the rest held back their laughter.

Charles looked at the training course, watching some recruits do the obstacle course. “Say… What’s the record on that?” Charles asked, pointing to it.

Sven blinked, thinking. “Two minutes and seventeen seconds. Why…?” He replied, looking at the pilot warily, who grinned. 

“Oh I can so beat that,” Charles told them, running off to the start. Henry snorted as Ellie was quick to grab a timer, following him over and timing Charlie as he ran through the obstacle course.

“How hyper is that kid?” RHM asked as the three watched the two.

_ “Very. Blaming it on him being in a helicopter all the time. Might be why he also wants to crash his helicopter all the time.”  _ Henry answered with a sweatdrop, watching the pilot. He adored that happy little face on Charles though. He was a little worried that everything happening would affect him but it seems like Charles was taking everything alright, even though he was still technically captive.

Right looked at his son, before chuckling softly, knowing that look that the Toppat prince was sending the pilot. ‘Seems like the boy really has grown’ Right thought. He may not fully approve of the relationship, but if the military pilot made his kid happy, then so be it. Reg was going to throw a fit about it though.

Charles ran back over with Ellie, smiling happily. “How fast was I?” He asked her excitedly. 

Ellie grinned, showing off the timer. “Two minutes on the dot. Nice job Charles!” She told him smiling. Charles cheered happily as Henry chuckled. 

_ “Congrats. Bet I could beat you though. My time when I was eighteen was a minute and a half on the old course. It’s been updated since then though.”  _ Henry challenged with a grin, making Charles grin back. 

“You’re on!” Charles replied, the two of them heading back to the obstacle course. Ellie laughed as she followed.

“Charles! We came here in the first place to learn embarrassing things about Henry’s past! Not to race!” She called, though she was quick to join them. “But I bet I could beat you both either way.” 

“We can do that later! For now, let’s just have fun!” Charles exclaimed. Henry smiled and nodded, getting ready to go through the track.

_ “I would rather you guys not worry about my past mistakes though. I was an idiot as a kid.”  _ Henry told them. 

Sven snorted, standing on the sidelines with Right. “You still are.” He told Henry.

Ellie and Charles both laughed as Henry rolled his eyes, unable to get the smile off his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute fluff in this chapter! Charles has to show those Toppats who best though on the obstacle course!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! The next chapter is going to be Saturday!

Henry laid in his bed, thinking about Charles. 

He knew he liked the pilot. He liked the pilot a lot. Henry didn’t know what to do about it though. The thought of Charles not liking him back lingered in his mind. Henry didn’t even know how he would ask out the pilot, and if he did, where he would even take him. 

Henry broke out of his thoughts as a knock sounded on his door, making him blink in surprise. Wondering who could it be, especially since it was midnight, Henry walked over to the door and opened it. He was surprised to see Charles.

“Hey… Sorry if I woke you, can I come in?” Charles asked, looking at him. Henry smiled softly, nodding.

_ “I wasn’t asleep anyway so sure,”  _ Henry told him, letting the pilot into the room.

Charles quickly walked in and sat on the bed, leaving Henry to shut the door behind him before sitting beside his friend. “Sorry, I just can’t sleep and wanted some company. If you don’t want me in here I’ll go.” Charles apologized, making Henry set a hand on his shoulder gently, causing the pilot to look at him. 

_ “Charles. I really don’t mind.”  _ Henry told him. He couldn’t wait for when he got his throat fixed, as his dads have already scheduled the surgery. He hadn’t told Charles about it, planning to surprise the pilot with it when he could speak without pain. He really did miss speaking sometimes. 

“Alright. What do you want to do then? I don’t think either of us will sleep for a while.” Charles confessed, making Henry smile before taking the pilot’s hand, ignoring the skip of his heart as Charles clasped his hand tightly. 

Henry led Charles through the halls, they being void of life. Very few Toppats were awake right now. The only ones Henry could think of that would be up right now would be his dads, and their office was on the opposite side of the ship from where they were going. 

Henry led Charles up a ladder, opening the hatch up top. The wind blew in his face as he watched Charlie look around in wonder, looking back at Henry.

_ “I used to go here all the time when I was younger and couldn’t sleep. The best view on the ship and no one will disturb us.”  _ Henry told him, sitting down by the hatch and looking at the stars as the ship flew through the air.

“Whoa… This is amazing!” Charles told him, sitting beside Henry as he looked up in wonder. Henry smiled, glad to see the delight on his face.

The two of them sat in relative silence. Henry’s eyes tracing constellations he remembered from his childhood. He remembered coming out here almost every night to look at the stars. Sometimes his fathers would come out with him, just the three of them. Sometimes it would be him and Sven, the two of them being dorks and making up their own constellations. 

Most of the time it was just him, gazing at the stars and wondering what was out there. Henry had wanted to be the leader of the Toppat spaceship division back then, whenever they ended up having one. 

Now though, he just wanted to stay wherever Charles was.

“Say, Henry…” Charles trailed off, making Henry look over. “We should go back to our usual bar soon. Ya know when I’m not a captive and you aren’t on house arrest. I miss their nachos.” He told Henry, making Henry blink before laughing.

_ “Honestly? Same. That and their wings. Sometimes we go there just to eat. Jack’s food is awesome.”  _ Henry replied, earning a grin from Charles. 

“Yeah! One time we should take Ellie with us to try the food. Then again, I like it being just our spot.” Charles told him, smiling as Henry smiled back, feeling his cheeks warm at that. 

_ “True. As long as we’re together though I don’t really care where we hang out.”  _ Henry confessed, hoping the wind and cold explained his reddening face. 

Charles looked at him and smiled, his face red from the wind as well. “Even if it’s in a jail cell? Or how about a deserted island with no way off? Or even a-!” Charles got cut off by Henry covering his mouth, smiling at the pilot warmly.

“All of that and more,” Henry told him softly, making Charles nod, smiling brightly and hug the thief. 

Henry smiled, hugging back, enjoying the feeling of Charles in his arms before pulling away.  _ “Come on. We’re going to get sick if we stay up here for much longer.”  _ Henry told him, making Charles nod as the two of them climbed back down, their faces red from the wind and cold and maybe something else. 

Neither realized that their hands were connected as they walked back to their rooms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got some Stickvin fluff here. Good. Cause shit is going to be going down soon and you guys are going to hate it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Monday!

“Alright Henry. While it was a struggle due to the amount of damage and for how long it’s been since the damage was first done, I was able to reconstruct your throat to where it would no longer cause you pain to speak. However, try to make as little noise as possible in the next two weeks. Your throat is healing and I do not want you back here because you messed up my hard work. Next time I will just replace it with cybernetic parts.” Dr. Vinschpinsilstien told Henry, who smiled at her and nodded as he got up from the table. 

The doctor was someone that Henry remembered taking care of him a lot when he was younger. While she wasn’t an official member, she lived on her boat most of the time, after all, she was someone the Toppat clan went to for whenever they needed a big surgery done, or to bring someone back from the dead occasionally. Henry could remember her mother henning him just as much as Reginald at times. She often looked after Henry after he would get hurt when he was younger. He was the only patient she would allow for something lesser than a broken bone as well. Dr. Vinschpinsilstien was also the one to teach him sign language when he was younger as well, along with Russian, since it was her mother language.

 _“Nice to see you again as well doc.”_ Henry signed to her with a grin, earning an eye roll and a small smile. 

“Next time you decide to run off, let me know first so I know to ready my medical equipment for when you get dragged back.” The doctor told him, making Henry grin at her and nod. 

Henry walked out of the doctor’s workspace to see his dads waiting for him. The two looked over before going over to him. 

“How was the surgery? It was repairable right doctor?” Reginald asked Dr. Vinschpinsilstien, who nodded.

“The surgery is a success but Henry is not allowed to make any sound for at least two weeks, and to still be careful for a few weeks after on talking. You better be back in two weeks for a check-up as well. I should be by Peru at that time.” The doctor told them, making the two nod as Henry grinned. He couldn’t wait until he could talk again. While he definitely on the quieter said anyways, talking was easier when not everyone knew sign language. 

An hour later, the three arrived back at the ship where Ellie, Sven, and Burt awaited for them. Henry had finally convinced his dads to let Charlie go after promising that the pilot wouldn’t rat them out. He hadn’t on Henry after all. The story was that Henry had rescued Charles and ended up splitting up to get the Toppats off of Charlie’s trail, planning to meet up with him later. Henry still hadn’t told Charles about the surgery, having wanted to leave it a surprise for when Henry is finally able to talk normally again.

“How’d it go?” Ellie asked. She ended up deciding to stay as Henry’s right-hand lady, especially if Henry ends up stepping up when his parents retire, so RHM had been teaching her stuff she would need to know for the post.

“Henry isn’t allowed to talk or make any sort of noise for at least two weeks and still has to take it easy for a few weeks after. Not to mention he will have to eat foods that are easy on his throat since it is still healing.” Reginald told them. 

_“Well, I have a general to meet soon as well. They still don’t realize who I am and honestly would like to keep it that way. Charles has been texting me nonstop.”_ Henry told them, going to get ready to go and see Charles.

“Have fun lover boy,” Burt told him, smirking as Henry turned back and glared at him. Ellie snickered while Sven smirked. Both of his dads had knowing looks on their faces as well.

 _“You all suck and just so you know. I plan on telling him after I can actually speak again. So. Fuck off.”_ Henry signed to them before running to his room, earning laughter at his expense. 

Henry changed into a turtleneck and jeans, pulling a hoodie on as well as he left the room, heading down to ride his scooter off to the military base. 

* * *

Henry landed his scooter beside Charles’ helicopter, able to tell who owned it at a glance. That, and the fact that Charles was excitedly waving to him from inside of it.

“Henry!” Charles called, making Henry smile softly as he folded his scooter up, making it turn small as he walked over to the pilot.

 _“Hey, Charles. Good to see you in one piece. Glad the Toppats didn’t catch you.”_ Henry told him. While he had just seen the pilot two days before, they had to give the illusion that it had been at least a week since the two saw each other, to match with the story. Henry didn’t need the odd soldier that knew sign to see what he said and report it to the General.

“Same to you! Come on, the general wants to talk to you and I’m supposed to be the translator.” Charles told him, leading the thief to the main tent. 

Once inside, the General looked at the two. “Ahh, Henry. I see that you managed to get away safe and sound from the Toppats.” Galeforce said to him, making Henry internally snort. Course he did, they were his family after all.

 _“Yep. I ended up confusing them in a jungle and taking off on my scooter.”_ Henry signed, Charles translating for the General.

“I see. You did a real good thing saving Charles from them. Is there anything we can do to repay you?” The General asked him, making Henry act like he was thinking about it for a moment before nodding.

 _“I recently had to break out of the wall, which by the way the warden is crazy there. I didn’t do it without help though and a girl by the name of Ellie Rose helped me break out. She also helped me some with getting away from the Toppats. I was wondering if there was a way to get her a pardon.”_ Henry asked. That way Ellie could come out with him, a free person just like him.

“Ellie Rose… Oh yes, she’s been on our watch list for a while. I will see what I can do. You’re free to go and again. Thank you.” General Galeforce told, making Henry nod with a smile as he and Charles left the tent. 

“Say, want to go to our usual bar tonight? I have a few days off after the kidnapping.” Charles asked him happily, making Henry smile but shake his head.

 _“Can’t. Pops is making me help him redesign the obstacle course with him. You went through it way too fast.”_ Henry told him, making the pilot pout. Really, it was because he wasn’t allowed to drink alcohol while his throat was healing, nor could he really eat anything at the bar either. 

“Awww. Also, I can’t help it! I love obstacle courses! Even when I was young!” Charles exclaimed, causing Henry to hold back a laugh. 

_“Well, when it’s redesigned and built, I’ll make sure you’re the first one that gets to try it. Pops might make whatever time you have as the goal for everyone else.”_ Henry told him, making Charles nod excitedly, reminding Henry of an excitable puppy.

Henry was deeply in love with this dorky military pilot, and he loved it.

* * *

Three weeks later had Henry urging his scooter to go faster as he raced to the military base. 

His throat had made a full recovery, and he was given the all-clear to talk again, with restrictions, meaning that Henry could finally speak without pain shooting through his throat with every word. He couldn’t wait to tell Charlie and after the pilot hadn’t answered his phone, he rushed to the military base, thinking that Charles was just on a mission and was going to wait for him there.

Henry made it to the base in record time, frowning a little in confusion when he saw Charles’ helicopter. Maybe the pilot was in a meeting of some kind or forgot to turn on his ringer?

Henry made his way to the General’s tent, planning on seeing if the pilot was there or if the General could point him in the right direction.

The Toppat Prince walked into General Galeforce’s tent, curious as to where his favorite headphone-wearing pilot was. 

The General looked up at the sound, his face grave as he looked at Henry. “Ahh Henry. I wasn’t expecting you but should have known.” The male said, making Henry look at him in confusion.

The next words out of the General’s mouth made him freeze, however.

“Charles has been captured by the wall, and they won’t let him out unless we bring you as a trade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. the plot thickens. also posting this really early cause I wanna. SO there
> 
> Edit: Don’t ask me to do accents I am horrible. Just imagine the doctor's accent okay- (I forgot to move this to the notes. oops. Sorry folks.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One, the next chapter is Wednesday. 
> 
> Two, I am planning a short sequel to this story. It will be about five chapters long. Along with that, do you guys maybe want a prequel of Henry's life being raised by Reginald and Right Hand Man? And part of those years before the story fully start which would include him getting the reset ability? That would also be about five to ten chapters and I'm debating on if I will write that or not. Let me know in the comments!

Henry's body had frozen up in shock and despair. The bastards at that prison had taken his favorite person. 

“We are working on trying to find an alternate solution. You’ve helped us too much, we aren’t going to just give you up to them like that.” The General told Henry, but he didn’t listen as he left the tent, making up a plan as he did.    
Henry needed to get Charles out of there as soon as possible. As he grabbed his scooter, he called Ellie, driving off into the jungle as he thought of a way to save him.

“Hello? Henry?” Ellie’s confused voice called out.

“I’m about to do something very stupid and it involves the wall. They took Charles.” Was all Henry told her before hanging up, rushing towards the wall.

* * *

Ellie’s eyes widen as she tried to call back the thief. “God damn it, Henry! Don’t be an idiot!” She yelled, rushing off to find the leader of the Toppat clan.

“Henry is going off alone to fight the Wall!” Ellie yelled as she rushed into the meeting room where Reginald, RHM, Sven, and several other officials were at.

“What?! Why would he do something like that?” Reginald asked, standing up instantly when he heard the news.

“They kidnapped Charles. I’m guessing they are using him as bait for Henry.” Ellie told them. Reginald sighed in annoyance, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Meeting adjourned. Righty, go find out where he is with the tracker, we need to stop him. Sven, help Ellie get ready a team to go after him. I am NOT losing my son again.” Reginald ordered, making everyone nod as they rushed off to find out where the Toppat Prince was. 

Ellie and Sven were quick to make a team of Toppats that were prepared to take down the entire place if they had to.

Right Hand Man worked quickly, trying to figure out where Henry was. Reginald was getting weapons and tools ready to save their son, and his son’s future boyfriend he supposed. 

“Henry is already hitting the border. We aren’t going to be able to get to him before he gets there!” RHM told them through the walkies. Ellie gritted her teeth.

“I’m going to beat that man when we get him. Henry should know that he shouldn’t have gone in alone!” Ellie groaned, trying to call him again. 

“Yeah?” Henry answered after a moment. 

“Henry James Stickmin! Don’t you dare go in there alone!” Ellie yelled at him, setting him on speaker.

“Too late.” Henry shot back through the phone. 

“Henry. You’re an idiot. More than usual. You could at least let us help you. You aren’t alone anymore.” Sven told him, coming up when he heard Ellie’s yelling.

“He wants me. He can have me. Just back off Charles.” Henry snapped, ducking under a branch as he drove towards the Wall.

“Henry! You aren’t going to be able to get out if they capture you again!” Ellie yelled, worried for her friend.

All they could hear was a sigh. “As long as Charles is safe. I don’t care.” Henry said before hanging up again.

“HENRY!” The two of them yelled. 

“I can’t believe that idiot,” Sven grumbled, ready to shoot Henry the next time he saw him; if he ever saw him again.

“Once we get him back, which if we have to tear down the wall for it we will, I am going to beat some sense into him,” Ellie growled, going to get ready to go after the Toppat Prince. 

“Can I help?” Sven asked, running after her.

They only hoped that they got there before Henry got into too much trouble.

* * *

Henry stopped his scooter at the front of the complex, glaring at the place that held Charles. He was quick to take a speakerphone out, aiming it towards the place.

“Alright, I’m here. Let go of Charles you bastards.” Henry spoke, leaning against a tree by the gate as he saw guards scurrying across the courtyard. 

That bastard warden Dmitri best hurry if he didn’t want his precious prison blown to pieces on his search for Charles. Poor Charles, Henry felt at fault. He had been kidnapped twice now because of Henry. 

Soon, Henry saw that warden come through the gates, smirking at Henry.

“Ahh Henry, I see you are back. For your little… Pilot friend?” Dmitri asked, smirking at Henry as Henry gritted his teeth slightly. 

“Let him go and you get me. I won’t fight. I won’t even attempt to escape. You can have me if you leave him the fuck alone.” Henry told him, pissed that this vile man had Charles. If he did anything to him then Henry was going to knock out the rest of his teeth.

“Ahh yes. You know… for a renowned criminal you sure do hang out in public places often. We will let him go. You will come willingly?” Dmitri asked as Henry nodded.

“Bring him out first. I want to make sure he’s alright.” Henry demanded, getting more and more annoyed at the man.

Dmitri chuckled and nodded, motioning at one of the guards. A few minutes later, a struggling Charles was brought out. He had a large bruise forming around his eye, but other than that seemed fine. 

“Henry! What are you doing here?!” Charles asked alarmed. Henry sighed in relief, feeling a burden lifted off him as seeing Charles mostly fine. 

“Now you will come willingly?” Dmitri asked, making Henry nod.

“Henry?! Don’t you dare let these guys have you! I’ll be fine!” Charles told him as the guard unlocked the cuffs on his wrists and pushed him away. 

Henry smiled sadly, going up and hugging Charles. “I already told Ellie and the others where I am. Be safe and get to the airship.” Henry whispered to him, hugging the military pilot close before handing him the scooter. 

Charles was starting to cry, taking the scooter unwillingly as the guards dragged Henry off from Charles. 

“Henry!! You’re an idiot!” Charles yelled crying as Henry waved at him one last time before the gates closed behind him.

He never even got to tell Charlie he loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Angst has begun! Mwahahaha! >:)
> 
> also, who did you think were the ones that spied at the bar? Come on, The Toppats have too much class to break the rules.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is Friday!

Henry leaned back in his maximum-security cell sighing. He should have figured he would be in one of these cells. He did escape and cause a riot after all. 

Still, Henry wished he could at least look out a window to pass the time. 

Well, he could always sleep or think of stupid scenarios. That could keep him entertained. Henry doubted he would be leaving this cell anytime soon. 

His throat hurt from the amount of talking he had done today. It was still healing after all but at least it was almost fully healed. Henry at least had that going for him. Maybe for good behavior, he could get a ball or a harmonica eventually. Then again, Dmitri didn’t seem like the type to reward his prisoners. 

He hoped the bastard died a painful death. 

Henry sighed, laying back in his stone-cold bed. He wished he could have at least told Charles how he felt. Or tell his dads he loved them. Or tell Ellie she was doing a good job with her training. Or congratulated Sven and Burt on their engagement. Damn, he would miss the wedding.

Henry was going to miss a lot of stuff in here.

He was kinda sad about it, but it kept Charles safe. His heart had leaped into his throat when he saw the large swollen bruise on his face. Henry clenched his fist. He said he wouldn’t escape but if he found out which guard did that, Henry would make sure that they had a matching one to the one they gave to Charlie. 

Henry sighed, looking at the ceiling.

He missed Charlie.

* * *

Charles felt the tears freezing to his face as he held onto the scooter, which flew on autopilot. He couldn’t believe that Henry did that, just for him.

When the warden of the wall kidnapped Charles, he wasn’t sure what to think. Why was the warden of a renowned criminal complex want him? Charles had never done anything wrong or against the wall. 

Then he found out, apparently the warden Dmitri had people spying on Henry and saw him and Henry together at the bar. They knew he and Henry were friends and kidnapped him in hopes that Henry would come for him.

Charles had tried to escape, not wanting them to get to Henry. He wanted to make sure that they would never touch Henry again. Charles wouldn’t let it. 

They just caught him easily, roughed him up, and threw him into solitary confinement. Charles had wanted to cry then but didn’t.

He knew that the general had tried to get him out, but the warden wouldn’t release him, no matter what.

They wanted Henry, only then would they let Charles go. 

Charles was horrified when he saw Henry at the gates, leaning against a tree with his scooter. His eyes had instantly gone to Charles and Henry had clenched his fists. Charles had tried to beg him to go. To leave him. 

Henry wouldn’t though, and traded himself for Charles. 

Charles had started to tear up when Henry hugged him, whispering those words in his ear as he handed Charles his scooter. Charles didn’t believe that would be the last time he saw the thief, he wouldn’t allow it.

Charles felt the scooter stop, but his tears didn’t. He looked up, realizing he was on the Toppat airship, Ellie running to him.

“Charles! Oh god, your eye! Where’s Henry?” Ellie asked, frowning as she helped him off the scooter, leading him to where he assumed the infirmary was. 

Charles let her lead him, leaning on her for support. He was so tired. “He… gave himself to them for me. Told them he would never run or try to break out if they left me alone…” Charles trailed off, a fresh stream of tears going down his face. Henry was his friend. He didn’t care about Charles’ weird quirks and he told him some of his darkest secrets which could get him into a lot of trouble if the military found out. All because Henry trusted him.

Now Charles may never see him again. He couldn’t deal with that thought. Henry was supportive of his dumb plans. He would listen to Charles as he rambled about one thing or another. While the thief was a mute, he would tell Charles the funniest things or about his previous heists, the two of them laughing at some of the fails that Henry had done in the past.

Charles realized that his feelings for Henry were not completely friendship related, and he didn’t mind it. While he didn’t know when he fell for the Toppat prince, Charles Calvin could confidently say he was in love with Henry Stickmin.

And that just made the thought of him never seeing Henry again so much worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot and thoughts!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should just say updates are every other day... XD
> 
> The next update is Sunday though!

Charles, Ellie, Sven, RHM, and Reginald all sat at a table in one of the Toppat airship’s meeting rooms. In front of them was a map of the complex. 

“Any ideas on how to break Henry out?” Reginald asked them all, making each person in the room shake their heads.

They had been at it for a few days now. The complex known as the wall was the most notorious place for criminals. If you were sent there, you never made it back out. 

Henry had, however, done so, starting a riot in the process, the first incident in fifty years after the current warden had taken over. It was the reason why the warden hated Henry so much and would stop at nothing to make sure he had Henry where he could see him for all eternity. 

The group had thought of everything they could to get Henry out. They were running out of ideas, however, and out of time. The longer Henry was there, the more dangerous it was for him. They didn’t know what the warden planned for Henry but knew it would never be anything good.

Charles leaned back in his chair, thinking long and hard. “What if we got the general in this? He likes Henry, and I think he already realized who exactly Henry is.” Charles thought allowed, making everyone look at them.

“Why would the military help save a criminal, especially one that they would realize had ruined their plans? That could put you in danger if you tell them, Charles.” Ellie asked him, frowning at the thought.

Charles shrugged, looking at them. He hadn’t gone back to the military camp yet. He had actually been staying here on the ship in Henry’s room. It was the only way he could sleep at this point. “General Galeforce is actually a pretty good guy. He was the one who realized my potential when no one else did and put me in a higher position from jump when I completed flying school. The general probably already knows who Henry really is.” Charles told them. “If we can’t think of anything to do right now, why don’t you guys temporarily team up with the military to take down the wall? They were already pushing it with kidnapping Henry the first time since he is pardoned. With them actually kidnapping me when I haven’t done a single crime, and then using me as bait for a pardoned man, the government has every reason to shut them down. There is shady stuff going on there and they won’t stand aside for it.” He continued.

Everyone stared at him in shock at the statement, though were quietly mulling over his words.

“The boy’s got a point.” Right told them, making everyone look at him. “We don’t got a lot of options for saving Henry, but with their help, our resources double. I don’t like it but it's the best chance of saving him.” 

Reginald sighed, running a hand over his face. “Go see Burt about getting a frequency to contact us and then head to your little military base. I’ll trust you as Henry’s friend, but please hurry. I don’t want to lose my son to that bastard warden.” Reginald told Charles, who nodded, running off to the communications room to talk to Burt. 

This was their only hope. Hopefully, the General would agree to join forces. 

* * *

The next thing they knew, General Galeforce and Charles was on a video call with Reginald and RHM. They planned for hours, wondering how they could save the Toppat prince from the wall. 

“What about attacking from both sides? They would have no way to run and it is our best bet.” The general offered. He had realized who Henry was after the airship mission, but had seen how happy his pilot was with the thief around. He had planned on sending Henry on another mission to actually earn his pardon, but after the fact that Henry had actually saved Charles twice, even sacrificing himself to do so. He knew Henry was a good man, and wouldn’t mind getting rid of the wall anyways. He never realized he would team up with the Toppats of all people to do so, but it was plain to see that the leaders of the clan deeply cared for their son, and wanted him free of the warden’s clutches. 

“Henry could get killed by the warden before we even got to him though!” Reginald argued, gritting his teeth at the thought.

“Henry’s tough and he’s gotten himself out of stickier situations. He would be able to hold himself while we got to him. They likely have him in maximum security, which is on the bottom levels of the complex. We can sneak a team in to start extracting him so when we attack, then he would already be well on his way out. I would have no doubt you have insiders there, just the same as us.” General Galeforce told them, making Reginald and RHM nod in agreement. Charles looked at the General.

“Can I be apart of the extraction crew? I want to make sure Henry is alright!” Charles asked, looking at him.

“We’ll need you above-ground Charles. The warden knows you’re important to Henry, at least important enough for him to give himself up. You will need to be up on the surface, where you can meet up with Henry there and bring him out.” Galeforce told him, making Charles pout slightly but nod. 

“We can send in Henry’s right hand-in-training to help bring him out. She was locked up with Henry the first time when the two escaped and will know the way better than some. “ Reginald replied, motioning Right to call her and let her know to get ready.

“We have a few inside that can help her and any others you send in. Once Henry is on the surface then we need to get him out of there as soon as possible, as Warden Dmitri will be after him.” The general told them, making the Toppat leader nod in agreement. 

“Temporary truce then for Henry?” Reginald asked, making the general nod. 

“Tomorrow, we break out Henry Stickmin and shut down the wall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truce time baby! Next chapter, The breakout!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday is the next chapter date!

Henry sighed, bored out of his mind. 

He had been in the cell for a week now. Dmitri had come by to mock him often, but that was all. Henry also hasn't heard of anything from the Toppat clan, but he doubted that they just abandoned him. Just probably thinking of ways to try and get him out. Henry was the first to successfully break out after all in fifty years. He probably made it harder for anyone to do so now.

Henry wondered how Charles was doing. He hoped that the pilot wasn't blaming himself. Henry would rather be locked up than someone as sweet as Charles is locked away. 

Henry's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his door open, expecting to see Dmitri at the doorway, coming in to mock him again. 

What he didn't expect was to see Ellie, wearing one of the uniforms. "Henry. Come on." She told him, tossing him an outfit. "We're breaking you out. Cozy cell you got here." 

Henry grinned, quickly slipping on the outfit and throwing on the hat.  _ "Wondering when you guys would show up."  _ Henry signed. His throat was still sore. 

She looked concerned at his signing but he waved it off. Outside was an undercover Toppat, and was that a military officer? Henry recognized him well. 

"Charlie managed to convince the government to help. They aren't happy with you though for lying, but agreed since they want the wall shut down as well." Ellie explained as they headed to the elevators. 

Henry nodded, wincing as he realized that he couldn't go see Charles at the military base anymore. At least, he would probably definitely have to be more careful about it. Henry would still go see the pilot as long as he was there. He would probably give Charles heart attacks doing so, but Henry wouldn’t care, escaping was the easiest part of being him. 

The group walked to the elevators, being careful not to seem out of place. The Toppat insider and Ellie chatted about a few things, Henry being in the middle of the group while the two military officers were behind him, making Henry surrounded so he wasn’t easily seen. 

Once they were in the elevator, Ellie was on him in a second. “Is your throat okay?” She asked worriedly, making Henry snort. 

_ “It’s sore but that’s probably because I talked too much when I got here. Not to mention I’m dehydrated, they barely feed maximum security prisoners.”  _ Henry told her, making her frown. The Toppat, Wallace if Henry was thinking right, handed him a bottle of water. 

“Here you go, Henry!” He said, making Henry nod with a smile, chugging down the water. Wow, that was refreshing. Henry didn’t realize how nice water was until now.

“So. Once you get to the surface, both the Toppats and the military will be attacking this place, so we need to hurry and get you out of here as soon as possible.” Ellie told him, making him almost choke as he looked at her.

_ “Wait. They’re bringing this place down?”  _ Henry asked her shocked, making Ellie nod. 

“Yeah, this place apparently has broken too many laws for holding prisoners and prisoner rights. Not to mention they imprisoned you twice now while you are pardoned, and Charles hasn’t even broken a law yet they imprisoned him so they’re also unlawfully impersonating people.” Ellie told him.

Henry turned to Wallace. “All Toppats out to the surface now. Dangerous in here if they attack.” Henry told him, his throat stinging still. Doc was going to kill him, Henry realized. He probably messed up his throat already. 

“We should probably get as many prisoners out as soon as possible. This place was dangerous when we started a prison break when we broke out before, imagine when there is excess fighting above as well? People are going to die in those cells if not at least freed.” Ellie told him. Wallace nodded, leaving as soon as the elevator stopped at a floor.

“Someone should probably help him. One person isn’t enough to realize everyone in time and he could be killed in the process.” One of the military men said, nodding to his partner before heading off after Wallace to help him. Henry couldn’t help but blink in surprise, shocked to see it happen. 

Henry, Ellie, and the military man in disguise named Todd headed up to the surface. Along the way, Henry looked at Ellie. He had options showing up to either  **Stay on the elevator** or  **go through the stairs.**

_ “We should switch to the stairs the next few levels. I have a bad feeling if we continue here.”  _ Henry told her. 

Ellie frowned. “This is the fastest way up. Though the stairs would have us less of a chance to be caught. Not many would use them after all.” She replied, making Henry nod. Todd looked at them.

“This is the fastest way, and what’s the worst that could happen?” He asked, making the two sweatdrop. 

“Everything,” Ellie replied, Henry, nodding in agreement. “Especially now that you said that.” 

Todd sweatdropped, Ellie, being quick to stop the elevator as they walked out. “The next floor is where the offices are at, so it’s best if we don’t go on the elevator and get stuck inside them if something happens,” Ellie told him, Henry following and heading towards the stairs nearby. Todd just rolled his eyes, following them.

“Sure sure. I guess I’ll trust your thief instincts thing, seemed to work for you a lot so.” He said, following them to the stairs. 

_ “Trust me, you would want to trust my instincts on this.”  _ Henry signed, Ellie translating before looking at him curiously. He made a motion for her to ask later. He didn’t plan to tell about  _ that  _ ability. It helped but sometimes, he would rather not have it.

The three went through the stairs, Ellie in the front and stopping them, looking around the corner as they heard talking. 

“He has been a good little inmate. Afraid of us taking his precious pilot friend again. I never thought it would be so easy to capture him or I would have done this from start.” Dmitri spoke, walking towards the elevator with his right hand Grigori. Henry clenched his fists tightly. He wanted to punch him

Ellie seemed to have the same idea, but held back, pushing them further in the stairwell as the two passed. 

Once they were gone, Todd blinked. “Wow, glad we didn’t go on the elevator after all.” He remarked, making the thieves nod as they hurried up the stairs. 

Alarms blared, signaling that the prisoners had been freed, as they made it to the surface. Henry snickered lightly, watching as Todd pulled out a walkie and said something into it, Ellie texting someone at the same time. 

Suddenly there was a loud boom, as something was shot into the courtyard, making the prison guards scatter in alarm. Henry could see the airship over the horizon, along with several military helicopters and vehicles in the opposite direction, making Henry grin. 

Suddenly options appeared, he could  **Go through the middle** ,  **go around the fence** , or  **join the fight.**

Henry noticed quickly it was timed and decided to just rush the middle of the chaos, running through with the two as they tried to get out of the chaos. 

No such luck for stickmin, as they were quickly seen and shot down, someone thinking they were apart of the wall because of their disguises. 

**Fail!** _ Your disguises work! They couldn’t recognize you! _

Henry gritted his teeth a little in annoyance, deciding to just join the fight. He threw off the hat, taking off the top part of the uniform before seeing some guns nearby, tossing Ellie one as he grabbed another. 

“No way through except through the chaos huh?” Ellie asked with a grin, making Henry nod back with a grin as he shot down one of the prison guards. The jerk was the one that hit Charles he found out once inside and it felt nice to shoot him down. Did that make him bad? Who knows but Henry didn’t care the bastard shouldn’t have hit Charles. 

They started making their way through, trying to get to one of the sides. Todd ended up joining in the fight with other military personal, leaving Ellie and Henry to try and find a way out of everything. Henry could lead them  **towards the Toppats** or  **the military** .

Before Henry could pick, however, his options disappeared. “Henry Stickmin!” He heard, making him turn to see the warden Dmitri coming at them. Henry’s eyes widen, grabbing Ellie, and running through the chaos. They needed to getaway. 

“Henry!” Charles called, making Henry smile slightly. He and Ellie rushed towards the pilot, who threw out a rope for them to grab from his helicopter. 

The two were quick to climb up, Henry sighing in relief as they did. Until he saw the options  **jump!** And  **swerve!** Pop up with a quick time event bar draining rapidly. 

Before Henry could choose, a rocket hit the helicopter, causing it to blow up and kill the three of them. 

**Fail!** _ Man! Your life is on the line! Think quicker! _

Henry gritted his teeth, running over to Charles and swerving the copter to try and dodge the rocket. Unfortunately, it was apparently a homing one and crashed into the helicopter, blowing it and them up.

**Fail!** _ Hmm… Seems like they updated their defenses. _

Henry quickly grabbed Charles and Ellie, seeing the rocket approaching them before jumping out with them both from the helicopter, it blowing up not even a moment later.

Henry let go of them both, the three landing roughly in the snow. Charles looked at his helicopter with wide eyes, looking sad. “Aww, I liked that one!” He remarked, making Henry shake his head fondly, getting up with them. He winced when he felt pain course through his left arm, making the two call to him worried before he shook his head at them. They needed to move. 

“Henry!” Right hand called out, making the three look before rushing over to him and the other Toppats. There were a few military people mixed in with them as they held against the wall’s guards. Reginald was beside him, shooting at some of the Wall members. 

As the group moved closer, RHM stopped to turn to them, probably to tell them to hurry up. 

He was stopped as one of the Wall’s guards shot him multiple times. 

Henry’s heart stopped. “POPS!” Henry yelled, ignoring the pain that shot through his throat as he bolted to his father. 

Reginald looked over in an instant to see why Henry was yelling before his eyes widen. “RIGHTY!” Reginald yelled, before rushing over as well, the two making it to the man at the same time. Right coughed up a bit of blood, smiling at them.

“D-don’t worry. Somethin’ like this ain’t gonna knock me down.” Right coughed, making Henry frown, tears in his eyes as Reginald put his head in his lap, holding him gently as he yelled for some Toppats to get him out of there and treated. 

Henry took a gun, looking at the wall guard that did it, growling and shooting him in the leg. The man yelled out, dropping to the ground as Henry shot him a few more times, making sure he was good and dead. Then a few more times to get his anger out. 

“Henry!” Charles called, making Henry look at him. “Come on! We gotta go!” He told Henry, who nodded, starting to follow the pilot to one of the escape pods. 

Henry’s heart skipped a beat when the option came up.  **Block** with the time disappearing quickly, almost not enough time for him to think. 

He was quick to grab Charles, hugging him close as a bullet was shot, hitting him in the back, making Henry cry out. “Henry!” Charles cried in shock and worried as Henry leaned against him for support. 

“I will lose everything here because of you stickmin! But not before taking you with me!” Dmitri yelled out behind them, aiming his gun at Henry’s head. Henry gritted his teeth, waiting for the shot to come. 

He heard a bullet shot but felt no extra pain as he looked over. 

Ellie stood beside the dead body of the warden, gun in hand as she glared at the body. She looked over at the two and grinned. “What? I’m not a good right hand if I don’t protect my boss.” She remarked, making the two smile softly. Henry cried out in pain as his legs collapsed, the pain making the world spin as the two called out to him in worry. 

“Henry! Fuck, We need help over here!” Charles called out as Henry gripped his hand tightly.    
“C-Charles… Love you…” Henry mumbled, closing his eyes as the two stood over him worriedly. 

The world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now almost in the last chapter.
> 
> The last chapter will be posted Thursday, and the sequel, which is five chapters long, will be posted the following day on Friday! The prequel is still unknown as I haven't actually started on it yet.

Henry listened to the beeping by his ear, keeping his eyes closed as he tried to figure out where he was. The last thing he remembered was passing out in pain from the bullet wound combined with the pain in his arm. Now, he couldn’t even feel his arm, though Henry didn’t doubt that painkillers were running through his system right now. 

Was Charles and Ellie alright? What about his dad and Pops? Henry couldn’t help but wonder if he was okay. His pops had taken a lot of bullet wounds. 

“I can tell your awake Henry.” Dr. Vinschpinsilstien’s voice called out, making Henry open his eyes, before wincing at the harsh light. How long was he out?   
“You’ve been out for a week now. You were shot in the spine and your arm was shattered completely. Your throat was also severely damaged as well due to excessive talking and yelling during recovery.” She told Henry, giving him a small glare as he smiled back sheepishly. “I could not save your spine, the bullet would have left you paralyzed and I ended up replacing your spine instead. Your arm also was so damaged that I ended up needing to completely replace it, as it would have been unusable anyways left there. Do not talk either, your throat is still healing and you’ll be lucky if it fully recovers after the damages done to it. I will be checking it in a few minutes to see the progress.” She told him.

Henry blinked, lifting his left arm and seeing the metal hand. His eyes widened slightly. Well, that explained why he couldn’t feel his arm.

“Right-hand man wasn’t as lucky, however.” The doctor told him, making Henry look at her wide eye. “I ended up having to replace more than half of his body with cybernetics to keep him alive. He had sixty-two bullet wounds and had lost a lot of blood. He hasn’t awakened yet, he is behind the curtain beside you.” 

Henry was quick to get up, wobbling a little, before moving the curtain. RHM laid in the bed, his eye closed. The other side of his face was now metal, with a large red eye where his eye used to be. Henry could see that his father now had two metal legs and torso, along with a metal arm like him. 

Henry frowned. He felt responsible for this. 

“Sit down.” Dr. Vinschpinsilstien told him, forcing Henry to sit back on the table he woke upon. She was quick to force him to open his mouth, shining a light down his throat to see the damages done. Henry let her, knowing she would just hit him with something if he didn’t. 

“Good. It is much better than last week. You still should not speak for at least a month. I almost made through with my threat to replace your throat. It would have been an interesting experiment. I have never built cybernetic vocal cords.” The doctor told him, making Henry shiver slightly at the thought. 

_ “Well, I’m glad you didn’t. Where is everyone?”  _ Henry signed. He didn’t know how to feel about his new cybernetic parts but didn’t care right now. He wanted to see Charles.

“The boss had to be sent back to the ship to rest last night, he had not left either one of your sides since the two of you arrived. That military pilot friend of yours was here, but the general had dragged him off to rest and get checked up as well. Ellie just left to check on a few things at the airship.” Vinschpinsilstien replied, putting away a few things before sitting beside him, opening up the paneling on his arm, and tinkering with a few things. Henry let her, wincing when she tightened something. 

Seeming satisfied, Dr. Vinschpinsilstien closed the panel and looked at him. “You should be good to go. Your military friend is at his base I would assume.” She told him, getting up as Henry blinked before grinning, taking the change of clothes left to the side for him and changing behind the curtains. It was a tank top and baggy shorts, but Henry would take it. He wanted to see Charles as soon as possible to see if he was alright. 

Henry walked out on the deck of the ship before realizing he had no way to get there, making him look at the doctor questionably. She rolled her eyes. “Do you think I didn’t add things to your cybernetics?” She told him, making Henry blink, before thinking about how he could maybe fly there. 

Suddenly, a pair of wings spurted out of his back, making Henry wince as the shirt was ripped. He didn’t care about that right now, he had a cute pilot to see. Turning on the rockets, Henry shot into the air, flying into the air towards the military base.

God, he hoped that Charles was okay.

* * *

An hour later, Henry landed on the helicopter pad. He noticed he managed to scare several people that were on the helicopter pads, making Henry snort when he saw them aim their guns at him in alarm, holding up his hands. 

“Henry. Didn’t know if it really was you flying around. You’re lucky no one shot at you.” The general said, walking up to Henry, who shrugged a little with a sheepish grin. “How’s your throat? The doctor said it was damaged pretty badly.” He asked.

Henry made a so so motion, knowing the general didn’t understand sign language. The whole time Henry glanced around, looking for a familiar pair of red headphones.

General Galeforce chuckled. “I’ll lead you to Charles, he’s currently in one of the hangers.” He told Henry, who quickly nodded, retracting the wings on his back. “I feel like we will need him for the upcoming conversation.” Galeforce continued, giving Henry a look.

Maybe he should keep the wings out. 

The general led Henry to a vehicle hanger, where Charles sat with someone, talking to him about what sounded like helicopter designs and ideas. The general shook his head at one of the ideas Charles shot off, clearing his throat as the two walked over, making Charles and the military technician lookup. Charles’ eyes brighten instantly. “Henry!!” He called out, jumping up and hugging him.

Henry was quick to hug back, careful with his new arm. He had seen previous patients of the doctor and would rather not accidentally crush Charles until he knew how to control it. 

“Are you okay?! How’s your throat?! I was so worried when you collapsed on us…” Charles asked, worry evident in his voice. Henry smiled, nodding. 

_ “I’m fine Charlie. Dr. Vinschpinsilstien is good at what she does. I got cool new features now too. I flew here after all. Though I think my scooter is a bit more cost-efficient.”  _ Henry told him, making Charles look at his metal hand with a frown. Henry was quick to form a small ball of energy, making Charles gasp in surprise. 

“Holy shit that is kinda cool. But don’t they hurt?” Charles asked, making Henry shake his head. 

_ “Not really. The doc was able to make sure that there was as little pain as possible. I think she even managed to trick my brain to think that my arm is still there. I’m banned from talking though until it completely heals though.”  _ Henry told him, smiling softly at how worried Charles was. It was cute.  _ “How are you? You weren’t injured, right? We did jump out of a helicopter.”  _ Henry asked.

Charles grinned at him. “I’m fine thanks to you seeing the rocket. We weren’t expecting them to have rockets so that was some quick thinking on your part.” He told Henry.

Henry sighed in relief, hugging him close. He was glad that Charles didn’t get injured. Him losing his spine and arm was worth it. 

“I’m glad you two are happy to see each other, but I feel like we should head to my tent for a talk,” Galeforce spoke up, making Henry wince slightly as Charles nodded. 

The two followed the general to his tent, Henry staying close to Charles. He wanted to talk to Charles alone but didn’t have a chance. 

He felt like he wouldn’t be having a chance anytime soon. 

Once they were inside, the General sat at his desk, looking at the two. Henry clasped his hands together, feeling nervous. He knew that the general now knew about his parents and had probably figured out that Henry messed with the documents. He would probably take back the pardon.

“So, Charlie here told me that you were the Toppat leaders’ son. He also told me that you planned to sacrificed yourself for him at the wall.” Galeforce said, making Henry nod. They were both true after all. He would have gladly stayed in that cell for the rest of his life then let Charles be there for one second more. “You realized you ruining that operation for us on the Toppat ship costs us tons of information right? It destroyed the computer they were downloaded on.” He continued.

Henry winced. So those viruses must have gotten worse. Fun. He was so going to lose his pardon. Damn it that meant he couldn’t spend time with Charles in public anymore. 

The general sighed, before chuckling softly, causing the two to look at him in surprise. “I will be finding a different mission for you to do to make up for that if you want to keep your pardon. Though I do think you earned it for taking the bullet for Charles like that at the Wall.” The General said, smiling at them.

Henry stared at him in shock, unsure of what he just heard. “Whoa, That’s great Henry!” Charles said, grinning as Henry nodded, looking at the general in shock. 

Galeforce chuckled more. “You don’t have to look at me like that. I can’t put it on the papers that you were pardoned for taking a bullet, unfortunately. You’ve proven to me that you have a heart, so I won’t take away your pardon yet. Just don’t do any more crimes. We can’t pin any on the Toppats either right now due to them helping take down the wall, though it was obvious they just did that to save you. You did a mighty brave thing, I would like to hope that you will be helping Charles sometimes on missions from now on.” Galeforce told him.

Henry nodded, grinning widely at the general.  _ “Thank you. It would’ve been annoying have to dodge people just to see Charles.”  _ Henry signed, Charles relaying the message before realizing what he said.

“Henry!” Charles whined, making the General laugh lightly as he dismissed them. 

The two walked out of the tent, happy and smiling.  _ “Hey, Charles. Mind if we talk alone?”  _ Henry asked him, making Charles blink before nodding. The two of them headed towards the edge of the base, going into the wooded area slightly. They would have stayed at the base if there were better places to get privacy, not to mention that people liked to eavesdrop at the base. 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Charles asked as they walked into the woods, looking at Henry. 

Before Henry could sign out a word, however, Ellie appeared, riding a flying motorcycle. Henry recognized it as the one they used when they broke out, making him wonder when she got the time to make it fly. “There you are, Henry! I can’t believe you! You could’ve at least called to let us know you were awake before going to see Charles!” Ellie chastised, making Henry groan in annoyance as Charlie snickered beside him. 

_ “You could also realize I couldn’t call, I literally can’t speak right now. Doc will have my head if I try to.”  _ Henry told her, making her roll her eyes. Ellie then seemed to realize the scene she just walked in and grinned.

“Alright, well hurry up and finish whatever the two of you are talking about, your dad is worried sick and will send the airship after you. It took three people to make him go to bed when you and your pops were both down. At least with you up, he won’t be as worried hopefully.” Ellie said, hopping on the bike. 

_ “I’ll go there in a few. You can go ahead I need to fuel up and then I’ll just fly back.”  _ Henry told her, making the two of them blink.

“You can fly?!” They both said, making Henry sigh before releasing the wings.

_ “One of the abilities that come with being a cyborg I guess. Now, Ellie, I’ll let you see everything later. I was trying to talk to Charles before you rudely interrupted.”  _ Henry told her with a slight glare, making Ellie snort. 

“Alright alright. Have fun you two. Henry, you have an hour before your dad comes to pick you up himself but I’ll try to buy you time.” Ellie said, driving off. 

Henry sighed as Charles chuckled, smiling at him. “So, as you were saying?” Charles asked.

Henry blushed slightly, now suddenly nervous.  _ “I wanted to tell you that… I like you, a lot. Romantically a lot. God since we went riding on my scooter I’ve been in love with you a lot. I was actually going to confess when I found out that the bastard took you. The only thing I could think of at the time was getting you the hell out of there. I killed the dude that punched you too. Fuck I feel like an ass but he shouldn’t have touched you.-”  _ Henry was cut off from his rambling by Charles grabbing his hands. His face was red but he was smiling. 

“I love you too Henry. Calm down.” Charles said, making Henry blush brightly, before pulling the pilot close. He was unable to hold back as he kissed him, holding Charles tightly.

Henry was happy, he may be the Toppat prince, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have himself a Military pilot as a boyfriend.

**ENDING: TOPPAT PRINCE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending! The next chapter is the epilogue!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The last chapter. The sequel will be out tomorrow! 
> 
> Also, the reason why RHM didn't die from the amount of bullets he took last chapter was A, the man is too stubborn to die. and B, he was wearing bulletproof clothes and so while they eventually went through, for the most part, most of the bullets didn't actually penetrate.

“Come on Henry!” Charles said, running ahead as the two walked through the streets to the restaurant they planned to eat at that night. Henry smiled, following behind him. It’s been two years since the wall had been shut down and Henry was happy with how everything turned out.

RHM woke up a month later. It had taken him a while to get used to being a cyborg but once he did, he was easily able to take his place again, helping Reginald run the clan. The two had no plans to retire any time soon and Henry was okay with that. 

Sven and Burt had ended up getting engaged a year after the prison break, having let everything calm down before telling everyone about it. Henry was happy that the two of them finally were engaged, and while they hadn’t gotten married yet, they were planning on a decent-sized wedding. With Henry as best man.

Ellie had gotten comfortable with her role in the Toppats, training hard to be a good replacement to RHM when he finally retired. She had ended up with a Toppat named Witch, which seemed to shock everyone. The two seemed happy, so Henry didn’t mind.

Henry and Charles had ended up moving in together after a year of dating. The two had been inseparable and Henry was okay with that. He would often join Charles on missions, just to make sure the pilot was alright. A good thing too sometimes, Charles was reckless enough to crash his helicopter into anything if it seemed like even a slightly good idea. While Henry enjoyed seeing him enact the ‘greatest plan’ he would prefer his boyfriend, not in the hospital. 

While Charles stayed in the military, even rising through the ranks. Henry stayed, in public, lawful. Not stealing anything or breaking into any banks. Of course, when there was a missing jewel or bank robbery and they couldn’t find the culprit, Charles would see him tucking something away in the backroom or their bank account slowly gaining money for the next few weeks. That or Charles would find himself with a lot more gifts from Henry. 

Henry still was the heir to the Toppats and would go to visit at least once a month, usually with Charles coming with. The Toppats had successfully launched a spaceship into orbit around the Earth, it being their new base of operations while a smaller team took care of the airship. Reginald and RHM, while not liking it at first, agreed on Henry’s relationship with the military pilot. Though every time they went to visit they try to convince Charles to join the Toppats. It had become a running joke at some point, though Henry knew they would prefer if Charles did join eventually, if only for the fact that it would make Henry live with them as well.

The two ended up getting a house together, Henry mostly paying for it with his fortune he had gained over the years. It was away from others, for the most part, being on a large plot of land so Charles could land his helicopter in the backyard. It was also close to the ocean so Dr. Vinschpinsilstien could stop by on her boat and check on Henry’s cybernetic parts. Or yell at him for not taking care of himself. 

She came over a lot to do that. 

“Henryyyyyy!” Charles called, breaking Henry out of his thoughts as he quickly caught up to the pilot. 

_“Sorry, got caught up in my thoughts. Everything changed after the wall got taken down.”_ Henry signed to him, smiling. He had gotten so used to signing after the number of times that he hurt his throat, that Henry rarely spoke anymore. It hurt to speak too much or too long anyway but Henry dealt with it if he had to.

Charles smiled, grabbing one of his hands. “Yeah, but they’re mostly good things,” Charles replied, making Henry nod with a smile. 

“I promised my dads to help with some stuff tomorrow,” Henry told him softly, kissing his pilot on the cheek. 

Charles rolled his eyes, knowing what he would be helping with. “Alright. Just don’t get seen.” He replied, making Henry grin at him.

“Never,” Henry told him smiling. 

Henry’s life was good. 

* * *

Henry frowned as he followed RHM and Ellie through the basement of the house they were robbing. It was too big and Henry could see why they were targeting them. 

Henry looked at the rooms in the basement, they seemed… off. He was quick to signal them to stop, making the two look at the Toppat Prince as he listened. Was that… crying?

 _“We need to get these doors opened. There’s someone inside.”_ Henry told them, making them both look at each other before nodding. 

A laserbeam later, the door was broken through and Henry went inside, freezing as he children, young children, inside the room. “Oh fuck…” He mumbled in shocked as he heard Ellie gasp behind him. 

“I’m calling in reinforcements. Henry, call your boyfriend. I don’t care about the excuse right now. This is disgusting.” RHM told them, using his cybernetics to call Reginald. Henry nodded quickly, calling Charles. 

“Henry? Weren’t you helping your dads with something? What’s going on?” Charles confused voice came through the phone. 

“We found children in this guys basement. A lot of children. Locked up in a room. I don’t know how many more. I’ll text you the address just get here as soon as possible.” Henry told him, texting the address to him before helping Ellie get the children freed.

* * *

Henry sat down in the grass, holding a sleeping six-year-old girl in his lap. RHM had the dude that lived there tied up, glaring him down as Reginald, Sven, Ellie, and a few other Toppats calmed down the children. 

Henry could see the helicopters flying in. He could only assume that there were military trucks or swats vehicles as well. Though they already had it covered, Henry was glad that they were there. They needed someone to take care of getting the kids home. 

“Henry!” Charles called, landing his helicopter and going over to him, making Henry motion him to be quiet.

 _“Hey Charles,”_ Henry signed, holding the girl gently. _“Pops has the guy while Dad, Ellie, and Sven have the other children. This girl wouldn’t let go of me though,”_ Henry told him, frowning a little. _“Some of the stuff she said is concerning.”_

Charles frowned, kneeling beside him. The girl slept soundly, clenching tightly to Henry’s shirt. There were no signs of her letting go any time soon either. “We should probably go speak with the General,” Charles told him, making Henry nod as he slowly got up, careful not to wake the girl as he followed Charles. 

General Galeforce looked at the three, noticing the girl in Henry’s arms instantly. “What’s going on here Henry?” He asked, watching as some of the medical staff that came with checked on the kids. The kids themselves would barely leave the Toppats, scared of new people. 

_“This dude has been on the radar for a while. He was stealing money from us and kept trying to sell us questionable things for ridiculous prices. We came today because the bastard shot one of our people before running. As we went through the basement I heard crying in one of the rooms. We broke through before finally a bunch of children inside, locked in. There were three rooms of children. The guy might have a broken arm. Lost control of my arm when I grabbed him.”_ Henry signed, managing to do it with the girl in his arms while Charles translated. The two frowned, obviously not liking what was the obvious here. 

“We’ll get these kids back home to their families. Men! Get in there and find out what this man was hiding!” General Galeforce ordered, making a few military soldiers nod as they went inside. 

The girl started to wake up, making Henry look at her. “Hey, kiddo. Sorry for waking you.” Henry spoke to her softly, shifting her so she would be more comfortable.

“T’is okay…” The girl replied, snuggling close. “Me not tired now.”

Henry chuckled, making Charles look at the two. He smiled, moving over. “Hey, kiddo. I’m Charles, Henry’s friend. We’ll get you home soon okay? Do you know where you live or where your parents are?” Charles asked her softly, smiling at her as the girl blinked. 

“Mommy and Daddy wouldn’t wake up no more when bad man take me. I all alone.” The girl spoke softly, tearing up. Henry and Charles both frowned, Henry, wiping the tears and spinning her around.

“It’s okay kiddo. You aren’t alone. What’s your name?” Henry asked her. His throat burned but he didn’t care. The girl was more important.

The girl giggled softly when he spun her around, snuggling close. “I’m Harriet! Mommy calls me Harri though.” She told them, smiling at Henry. 

Henry smiled, holding her close. “Well Harriet, I’ll make sure you aren’t alone anymore okay?” Henry asked her, making the girl nod before yawning, obviously tired. “Sleep okay? I won’t leave you.” Henry told her softly. 

Harriet nodded, sleepily closing her eyes against his chest, falling asleep in a matter of seconds. 

Charles watched, finding the scene adorable despite the circumstances. “You keeping that promise?” He asked the Toppat Prince, making Henry look at him before nod. 

Charles smiled, kissing his cheek gently. 

“Well. If she doesn’t have anyone to take her in, we might have to raise her. Since you’re making promises like that.” Charles told him, making Henry look at him wide eye. 

“A-are you sure?” Henry asked him surprised. Them? Raising a kid?

Charles grinned. “Yep. She looks kinda like you anyway. You’re not allowed to corrupt her though.” Charles told him, smiling as Henry chuckled. 

Henry smiled, looking down at Harriet, who slept soundly.

He wouldn’t mind raising a kid with Charles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Henry and Charles now have a daughter and her name is Harriet! The sequel will be five chapters of her adventures with Henry and Charles raising her. 
> 
> Fun fact, I originally planned for Henry to be a girl, and his name was going to be Harriet. Her being his daughter is kinda paying homage to that idea. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this story! I loved writing it and have ideas for more Henry Stickmin stuff soon!


End file.
